


Will You Be My Player One

by Starscream196



Series: CyborgBunny Arcade AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Arcades, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Hana "D.Va" Song-centric, Love, Mentioned Reinhardt Wilhelm, Passion, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, True Love, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream196/pseuds/Starscream196
Summary: At a local arcade, a young prize counter worker forms an unlikely friendship with an arcade regular. But when Valentine's Day rolls around Hana Song is faced with a perplexing choice in helping her best friend, Genji Shimada, to not feel left out. However, her efforts lead into something that she wasn't prepared for... with one simple card, her life is changed forever.





	Will You Be My Player One

A job working at an arcade sounded appealing at first, but it soon came to fruition that it wasn’t as joyous as one would think. Instead it turned into a monotonous task for the green haired gamer behind the prize stand. Dressed in a dull navy blue polo shirt, tight khaki pants, and a colorful name tag on his chest that pronounced his name. Genji Shimada was none too pleased to be stuck behind the counter once again. Gazing out onto the vast landscape of the arcade, dubbed Hanamura Arcade. Colorful banners going too and froe across the ceiling, machines of a vast selection that would make all gamers’ jaw drop, and a prize pool that even Genji was impressed of with what they carried. Not only prizes, but the arcade doubled as a gaming retail store. It was most certainly paradise for gamers.

Genji sighed as he rested his face within the palm of his hand. Having not many patrons come up to him throughout his shift had left him with a fierce boredom like no other. A result of the slow weekday. However, a small smile appeared on his face as he reflected on a similar day during the final week of summer some time ago.

It was a peaceful and quiet day, very few customers due to the incoming school year and just as Genji was about to die from utter boredom… she appeared. As if from one of those cheesy old Western flicks, the doors swung open and from the outside appeared a young girl named Hana Song.

She had crossed that very arcade many times on her way home from the market, but never once did she stop to visit it. Until then. Video games were her passion and true love, top it off with a slew of new victims to destroy their high scores in and she was truly in heaven. Though with this new arcade there was a challenge, that very same green haired man behind the counter. The peppy young girl spent hours within the alleyways of the arcade machines, many of the highest scores being held by the Shimada boy. Though, it wasn’t for long.

Genji kept an eye on the new girl. Watching her with an interest and curiosity. She moved with such grace while playing, eyes trained to the screen and a reaction time that rivaled that of his own. He could swear that she spent a solid two hours on Ms. Pacman alone, a bit of wonder settling in if she would beat his score. Sure enough, she raised her arms in celebration and announced her victory in beating the high score. Genji was hurt that someone would be able to beat, but all the more impressed that it happened. Hours passed and while Genji was busy working the counter, a pile of tickets suddenly plopped down onto it. He glanced at the smirking girl behind them and gave her a smirk of his own.

“You must be GNJI.” Were the first words she spoke to him, “I just beat all of your high scores, a worthy opponent I must say.” Her voice was pleasant yet she carried an obvious teasing tone within it. She pointed towards a pair of gaming headphones just behind the 23 year old.

“I’ll be back on top by the end of the day.” Genji spoke with high confidence. Handing the headphones to her. She simply giggled and winked before leaving the store.

It was from then on that a war broke out between the two. A constant battle to keep themselves at the very top and trying ever so to out do the other. From their small rivalry, a friendship began to blossom. Hours upon hours would be spent with Hana coming into the arcade to play some games, beat Genji’s scores, and chat with him until it was time for her to leave. Months passed and the two quickly became close friends, something that they both have come to enjoy. What was for Genji a boring and repetitive job became the highlight of his day as he waited for Hana to come in through the double doors and greet him with that smile and voice of her. However, one such day was not all games and smiles.

Genji had had a massive break up during this time and it had taken a toll on him. Upon entering the doors, Hana’s eyes fell upon the arcade worker and immediately pieced together what had happened. His usual smile was gone and was no longer so full of life and happy. A face she had seen before, friends who fell in-love only to have their hearts broken. “She must have dumped him.” She thought to herself.

That day, she spent as much time as she could distracting him from all of his thoughts. Trying at the very least to get him to smile once. “You’re such a weeb, Genji. You look straight out of Naruto.” She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at him. Walking towards him after vanquishing some of his scores. That got him to smile, rolling his eyes before speaking. “Okay Dorito Gremlin.” He retorted.

“Score for D.Va!” she suddenly exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” he asked, raising his brow.

“I got you to smile. That was the mission.” She rested her chin into her palm. Looking up at him with her own smile.

A look of surprise crossed his face, soon being replaced by a smile and a light flush on his cheeks.

Genji quickly snapped back into reality as a patron attempted to get his attention. His memories coming to a pause and a smile appearing on his face. It had been many months since then and now they were well into February. As such, Valentine’s day was fast approaching and neither of the two knew what to do or really cared for it. Quickly handing a stuffed gorilla to the antsy customer, he refocused back on trying to make himself look busy. Soon, Genji caught a glimpse of an approaching familiar chocolate colored head of hair.

The doors slid open and Hana stepped through, wearing a loose pink and blue sweater that had an anime style bunny printed on its front. A pleated navy skirt and pink slip-on shoes with the same bunny depicted on the sides. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw Genji trying his not so hardest to look busy by wiping down his work-station.

“Hey, weeb!” she casually greeted him, strolling over to the counter and leaning on it. Small bag of Doritos in hand. “How’s life?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Same old, Hana.” Genji said without much effort.

Hana scoffed and took a bite from one of her chips. “You’re so boring, Genji! Managed to beat any of my new high scores?” she asked. The look upon his face was all she needed to know. Eyes half lidded, head tilted to the side, and his mouth wanting to form words but unable to do so. He was unable to beat any and it ate at him that he couldn’t do so. She smiled, stretching her arms above her head before placing her bag of chips into her backpack.

“So, what are you doing this Tuesday?” she asked.

“You mean Valentines, Hana?”

“Yes, Genji. No, I meant the other Tuesday.” Her eyes narrowed, wrinkling her nose.

“Chill, Gremlin. I’m working.” He brushed a hand through his bright green hair. Sighing a little in frustration over his schedule.

“And?” she made a gesture for him to continue.

“Working.” He replied, leaning over the counter at her and staring into her chocolate hued eyes.

“Lameoid.” She pushed herself off the counter and walked into the main area. Wondering which machine she would be demolishing today. She settled upon an old-school Street Fighter game, laying her backpack down next to it and pulling a stool to sit upon. Whenever she gamed, she felt dead to the world. Patrons coming in and out were only background noise amongst all the music and sound effects from the gaming cabinets around her. All except him, she could hold a conversation with him and game at the same time without ever losing focus. A real talent if one can call it that.

Soon enough, Genji went on break and wandered over to her. Hana had since moved onto _Time Crisis_ and she was racking up the impressive kill count. She was doing exceptionally well until Genji came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Hana missed a shot and messing up her score. But she cared none for it, she was simply happy to see him there. “Want to be my player two?” she asked, setting down the gun controller with a genuine smile upon her face. Genji smiled back and took hold of the controller, “What, game too difficult for ya?” he teased, the game loading up into the first level. Time likes these is what they both enjoyed the most, more than Hana would like to admit. Only some months ago he was some early twenties weeb that looked straight out of Naruto. Now they were best of friends in more ways they can imagine.

“Sniper on your left, Hana!” Genji said, already blasting away at the swarm of enemies.

“Focus on the flanker!” she instructed back.

“I can’t with that sniper suppressing us.”

“Fine, distract him for me!”

Genji fired a couple of shots to the sniper nest, drawing the AI’s attention to his character. Hana took the opportunity to pop the enemy in the head, his body crashing to the ground below.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Genji said in celebration.

“Genji, lookout!” Hana alerted.

With impressive accuracy, Hana gunned down the would be flankers that had began to surround Genji.

“I thought I told you to take care of them?” Hana said with a smirk.

Before Genji could respond, his eyes focused on a rocket wielding enemy. “Gremlin, get out of the way!” he told her, but she wasn’t fast enough to do so. Genji bumped Hana as light as he could to cause her character model to side step out of the rocket’s path. The explosive instead crashing into Genji’s character. His screen turning blood red and a gameover timer replacing the UI.

“Genji, no! I’ll avenge you!” With a ferocity that he has never seen before, the young gamer cleared all of the enemies on screen before time could run out. The stage was clear and the scoreboard on full display. Hana still remaining at the very top with Genji coming in close second. She turned around and smirked at the defeated Shimada. “Maybe shooters aren’t really meant for you.”

Genji shrugged, putting the gun back in it’s holster. “True, but at least I can perfect the shuriken levels on the Ninja Turtles game.” He teased back.

“That game is unfair and you know it!” Hana pouted.

“Perhaps, if your weren’t munching on Doritos all the time.”

Hana scoffed and quickly looked around at the nearby machines. Eyes locking onto Street Fighter once more. A game they were both equally skilled in. “Let’s settle this like we always do?” she suggested.

“The usual wager?” he asked, already making his way to the machine and depositing a few quarters.

“Two slices of cheese pizza, BUT this time a drink is involved.” She extended her hand, a confident gaze upon her. Genji nodded and gave her hand a firm shake. The two shifted their focus upon the game; Genji quickly locking in Chun Li while Hana locked in her main, Cammy. Flying kicks and fierce punches were delivered between their characters. Small swears in Japanese were heard from the arcade worker, eliciting a laugh from Hana each time. The match was falling apart for Genji, the younger girl managing to easily combo him into submission. With one last hit, Hana landed the final blow upon Genji’s Chun Li. A yelp of victory emanating from Hana as she jumped in place.

“In your face, weeb! Pay up.” She said with a happy giggle.

Genji sighed, slumping his head in sarcastic defeat as he lead her towards the concession area. As Genji ordered Hana’s victory meal, she kept close behind him and sung against his ear. “D.Va one, Genji zero.” Genji laughed quietly to himself before suddenly turning around with her food in tow. She had not anticipated him to do so and she instantly clammed up. Their noses only a fraction away from one another. All she could do was stare up into his darkened gaze, blank expression on her face. Genji faired far worse as he appeared to grow flustered and quickly shoved the food into her grasp. “I-I’ll get you next time.” He muttered before making his way back to his station. His mind in a swirl of emotions, heat rising to his cheeks. Uncertainty was far from enough to describe what he could be feeling.

Hana blinked a few times as she watched him walk away. Slowly she followed him back and set her food upon the counter. “You still didn’t answer my question from earlier.” She said, receiving a pair of napkins from Genji.

“Life is fine. I live on my own, you know that. There’s not much there to say. My sister never calls me, but she’s usually at that archery place. Parents… well, company stuff. The women here come and go, not much luck there.” He said, a teasing tone held within the latter half of his words.

Hana rolled her eyes as she munched away at her food. Savoring the delicious sensation of the warm cheese and tomato sauce.

“And as of now… just listening to you babble.” Genji added in. A smirk appearing on Hana’s face as he said it. “What’s up with you?” he asked her.

“I mean, my life is basically the same. Streaming to make money, going to gaming conventions sometimes, and coming here to see the arcade nerd. Oh… and tests for school, the unfun part of my daily schedule.” She pursed her lips and sighed, taking a sip from her drink.

Their conversations continued for hours on end. Diversing from up and coming video games to their respective classes, and a few funny videos on YouTube. Hana glanced up at the clock and realized that it was about time to go. Placing her trash on her plate, she handed it to Genji who quickly took care of it. “Sorry I can’t stay as long as I usually do. I have… an important thing to do.” She said.

A mysterious shift had taken in her tone, unbeknownst to Genji she had drafted an idea to make Valentine’s a little better for him. Nothing special or grand, just a little something to put a smile on his face. That was her plan for now.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He replied, wiping down the counter where she had eaten. “Try not to stay up too late on those streams of yours.”

Hana rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a light punch. She grabbed her bag from where she had left it earlier, a miracle that no one had come to steal it. Soon she was out the door and away from Genji’s eye sight.

He let out a small sigh, gazing at the sliding doors. “GENJI!” came a booming accented voice.

Genji was startled and jumped up slightly. Turning around to see a hulking large man with a thick white beard decorating his face. Eyes staring down at him and piercing through his soul, yet he carried a smile that counteracted the intimidating look he carried.

“Yes boss… I mean, Mr. Wilhelm.” He said as professional as he could.

“I’m going avay for zhe next few days, you’re in charge.” Reinhardt said, tossing the arcade keys in his direction. “Do a good job and I might finally make you assistant manager.” He said, smiling down at him.

“Yes, sir!” Genji said with confidence, placing the keys in his pocket.

“Oh and Genji… it’s good to see zhou happy again. She’s a keeper.” Reinhardt said, winking at him.

Genji’s face flushed lightly and began to stumble on his words. Attempting to try and explain his situation, “H-Hana… she… she’s just a friend.” He said, unsure if even his own words were true.

“Sure, take care my friend!” Rein said with a hearty laugh. He walked out from the store, leaving Genji alone with his own thoughts. For a couple of months already he had been unable to get Hana out of his head. Wondering what he could be feeling and more so looking forward to seeing her again. As Genji’s mind ran wild with thoughts about Hana, the girl herself was busy dealing with Genji lingering heavily within her own thoughts as well.

Hana had stopped at the craft store on her way home from the arcade. Grabbing paper, glitter, glue, and some stickers. A combo that left her more than ready to make an incredibly special Valentine for him. Just as she reached the entrance to her apartment building, supplies bunched up against her chest, she suddenly came to a stop at the stairs. Her mind slowly began to nag at her, why was she going to such great lengths to do this? She envisioned the look Genji would have on his face when he saw the card. Would he like it? Hate it? Think that she was some pathetic girl? Every outcome she envisioned had her hear fluttering for all the different reasons. With a heavy groan, she made her way inside and up the stairs with a speed like no other.

Eventually, she reached her door and entered her large apartment. The door lead into a dining area/living room hybrid. A small round table just a couple of steps away from the door. The rest of the room was heavily decorated to accommodate a gamer’s needs. Large cough set up just a ways away from her large television. Various consoles on display with a large shelf full of games to play. Her gaming desktop was set up upon a wall nearby, right next to the internet router for convenience. A hall on the right-side lead down towards the kitchen and further down was a bathroom and her master bedroom. Normally she would toss her bag onto the table and jump on to a game, but today was different.

Immediately, she set her supplies down onto her table and got to work. She spent all evening working on this project just for him, making it special as she cut the construction paper into a heart. Using glue to make some of the glitter stick onto it. With markers she drew a cartoon version of Genji dressed as a Ninja in the corner, sword held up high. Standing beside him she drew herself with a pistol in hand to kill the bad guys. She dotted her eyes with hearts and wrote across the paper in her best handwriting. **“Happy V-Day, Weeb.”** With a finishing touch, she decorated the card with some anime style stickers before placing it into an envelope. She was ready to tackle Monday, knowing she would drop it off before classes in the morning.

The sun rose quickly and Hana rose from her bed and quickly went on with her morning. She dawned her university uniform; a plaid skirt, white button up shirt, and her trusty pink and blue bunny cardigan. She braided her chocolate colored hair and added a pink hair tie to the end of it. With herself ready, she darted out the door with her bag swinging behind her. She made it outside of her apartment before realizing she forgot the card. “You’re such a gremlin.” She groaned to herself, rushing back up to her apartment to grab it. She hoped to the heavens that Genji was in the back taking care of the inventory, so she could sneak in and drop off the card.

Genji had arrived at the arcade early in the morning. Once again wearing his ‘favorite’ navy blue shirt and khaki pants. No other workers had yet to arrive, so it gave him ample time to do some pre-cleaning and game a little on the machines. Once the clock struck 7:30 AM, he looked over at the door with an empty gaze. “Hana should be starting class soon.” He mumbled, vanishing into the backroom to take inventory.

Hana had been watching the entire time, she breathed heavily from having ran too fast to reach the arcade. After all, she wanted to arrive to class on time. Seeing her opportunity, Hana snuck inside and placed the envelope upon the prize stand desk. Without a word, she darted out the door and down the street to the subway, so she could get to her class on time.

Upon arrival at her first class, the only thing that she could think about was if Genji had opened up the envelope. Even more important, what he thought of it. Her mind was racing, growing more nervous and excited in hoping that he liked it at the very least. She glanced at her mobile, wishing that she had gotten his phone number to text him during the time she wasn’t at the arcade. It was an odd thing that neither of them ever asked for the other’s number and not having a way to communicate with him made Hana miss him. In that moment as her face flushed while thinking about him; she realized this whole time, the things she had done for him; the time she tried to making him smile and coming up with that small token… it all came down to one thing. She was in love with him.

Before anyone could notice her face, she ducked between her notes and let the time passed. Her heart racing at the very thought of her discovery. Never has a feeling of happiness and terror enveloped her. “There’s no way… he would…” she thought to herself, already doubting how a man like Genji could ever like someone such as herself. These thoughts plagued her throughout the entirety of her school day. It felt like centuries to her as the final class came to an end, where she practically bolted out of her seat and down the road back to the subway. None of what she learned had stayed with her, Genji still being on her mind throughout the ride home.

Reaching the crossroads between the way home and the route to the arcade, she groaned as she came to a realization that it would be best for her to return home. Work needed to be done and she couldn’t keep postponing her assignments any longer. “I’ll go see him tomorrow… yeah.” She muttered to herself. Turning the other direction, she jogged her way home. Still unable to get Genji’s face out of her mind for the rest of the day. Unbeknownst to her, Genji himself was dealing with his own discoveries for the entire day.

As soon as Hana rushed out the door, Genji appeared from the backroom. Squinting over towards the exit to try and catch a view of whoever would be crazy enough to enter an arcade so early in the morning. His brief inspection lead him no where, shrugging, he went over to his work-station where he saw evidence of someone having been there. The envelope carried no addresses which only perplexed him more. Genji opened it up and pulled out the gift from within, a ferocious flush appeared on the apples of his cheeks as he laid eyes upon the card. Small smile crawling across his lips as he gazed upon the heart shaped card in his hands. Heart fluttering with such intensity that it seemed it would burst from his chest. It was in that moment that Genji’s eyes widened and the card dropped from his hand.

It all became clear to him, why he had been acting the way he has around her. Every moment they spent together, those countless hours talking and playing games, it all held more meaning than he realized. He had fallen in love with her. Genji couldn’t help but smile stupidly as he thought about that again and again. Some workers giving him confused glances as they walked in. Genji regathered his composure and placed the Valentine in his bag.

The rest of his work day he waited impatiently for Hana to arrive, so he can ask her about the gift. “Could she… no… that’s stupid. She doesn’t seem interested in me like that.” Genji mumbled to one of his coworkers and close friends, Jesse McCree. Jesse ran his hand through his brown locks, pondering on his pal’s situation.

“Genji, aren’t ya some sort of computer wizard or somethin’? he asked, his western drawl as heavy as ever.

“What’s that have to do with any of this?” Genji asked.

Jesse laughed and placed a hand onto Genji’s shoulder, “I thought a womanizer like yourself would have realized sooner that that girl has got it bad for you.” He informed.

“Oh… really?” Genji couldn’t grasp the truth of it. He doubted that Hana ever held such feelings for him. Not with the way he acts towards women, yet upon closer reflection he realized that he hadn’t really been flirting with the random floosys that come through. Instead, he had been focused on one girl the entire time.

“Just wait till she gets here.” Jesse said, heading back to work on repairing some of the machines.

Hours trickled by, patrons coming and going, yet there was no sight of Hana anywhere. To someone else their heart would have sunk and given up on the whole ordeal, but not Genji. Instead he was rather grateful that she didn’t show as it gave him more time to reflect and plan on what he wanted to do for Hana in return. With the work day soon over, he bid farewell to his workmates and locked the doors before turning around to examine his work space. Everything had to go smoothly for this, it needed to be perfect.

The night was decorating the entirety of the arcade with bunny shaped balloons, a bit of confetti gathered up in a small compartment in the ceiling that would release it all when the time came. Each machine was examined to make sure it was in tip top shape and lastly, a banner. Genji hand painted various cartoon images of their favorite video game and anime characters around the edges. In the center he wrote in big bold letters, **Happy V-Day, Gremlin!** Once completed, Genji smiled at his work and secured it in the compartment where it would remain out of sight. He held no idea of what time it could be after he left the arcade and returned home. The last thing he remembered doing was flopping onto his bed, heart racing as he thought of Hana and what was to come.

A warm and beautiful sunlight pierced through Genji’s window, stirring him from his sleep. Eyes shooting open as his alarm blared nearby. Sitting up, he quickly shut it off before fishing out the Valentine card from his bag. A sigh of relief escaping him as he realized everything that happened the day before was real. With heart racing and another stupid smile, Genji jumped out of bed and made his way to his shower. He spent extra time after a nice cold shower grooming his hard, hoping to stylize it as best he could. Just enough spikiness to make Hana roll her eyes and compare him to someone from an anime. Patting down cologne along his neck, he proceeded to dress himself in that same boring polo uniform but instead opted for dark blue jeans than the usual khakis.

Pinning his name tag on his shirt, he rushed out the door and towards his car. His world stopped as he put his hands on the wheel. Nerves coursing through his being. “It’s fine… you’ll do fine.” He said to himself, starting the car and making his way towards work. Upon arrival, he informed all of the workers about his plans to close up the arcade early. At first, Genji wanted to give the ruse that there was an inspection, but a certain wannabe cowboy blurted out his secret. Luckily for them both, everyone was on board with helping Genji win the young gamer girl’s heart. That and an early end to work never bothered anyone. The young romancer looked at the clock, he knew Hana had shorter days on Tuesdays, he planned to have everyone but him and Hana out the door by 1:30 PM. Now all he had to do was wait till she arrived.

The day crawled at a snail’s pace, Genji remaining with a confident look and a smile on his face as he tended to everyone. Closer towards the time Hana was to arrive, a couple of girls began to stick around Genji’s work station. But he paid no attention to their attempts in flirting. On twirling her violet hair within her digits while her blonde-haired friend was blushing and keeping her eyes trained on Genji.

All the while, from outside, Hana had been watching those two girls flirting with her Genj. She sighed, realizing that what she was thinking was wrong. How could he be hers if she hadn’t really confessed anything to him. An overwhelming sense of jealousy filled her being as she watched it unfold. All day she spent in class wanting nothing more than to get out of their and rush over to see that smile of his. Yet now she was standing outside of the arcade and hesitant to enter. But the way Genji was brushing them off, she felt somewhat relieved that maybe… just maybe… he held something for her.

She was dressed in an outfit similar to the day before. Hair braided once more with a pink hair tie, a blue cardigan with that bunny symbol she was famous for, and her usual white button up blouse and navy pleated skirt that was uniform standard for her university. Hana entered the arcade, she wanted to speak to Genji but he was much to focused on getting the patrons all squared away. So she simply gave him a small smile and a wave before setting up at the _Bubble Bobble_ machine. The top score read GNJI upon it, she smiled at the sight and set out to beat it.

Genji eventually was free from his shackles of the prize counter, wandering over to find Hana about to surpass his score. She was lost within her gaming realm and just as she overcame his score, she cheered and continued to set something higher for her own. The arcade worker couldn’t help but smile before tapping her on the shoulder. A hand hiding behind his back in the process. Hana quickly turned to look at him and a large smile formed on her lips. Brown gleaming eyes staring up at him, she never looked more beautiful to him. Genji nearly began stammering before Hana spoke up. “Hey, Genji! Claimed a bit more of your turf.” She said with that smile still present. “I’ll have it back eventually.” He teased. Hana eyed Genji suspiciously, trying to get a glimpse of what he could be hiding behind his back. Her impatience growing on finding out if he ever saw her card.

“So today the arcade is closing early today, some corporate inspection or something.” Genji suddenly said. Pulling from his back a business notice about the inspection. Hana rolled her eyes, not even paying attention to the details of the paper that clearly made it a poorly done fake.

“Was there anything else you wanted to mention?” she asked hopeful.

“Hmm… I think so… give me a sec.” he said. Throughout this time, the other works had begun ushering patrons out the store and Hana grow even more worried. Her heart was beginning to sink, thinking that Genji had not seen her card. Or even worse, he hated the card and was not wanting to talk to Hana as much as before. She followed him closely behind, watching him grab his bag from behind the counter and motioning for her to follow suit.

“So what am I supposed to do now?” she playfully complained, trying to somewhat sound happy. But deep down, she was panicking. Finding it silly of her to have had feelings for the green-haired nerd from the arcade. Genji grabbed her arm and lead her towards the door, remaining ever silent as they stopped at the two doors. Hana sighed and began to walk out before suddenly being dragged back inside. She was being driven crazy by Genji’s reluctance to speak and had surpassed the point of impatience. Her brows furrowed, and it was clear she was annoyed with him.

“What’s going on, Genji?!” she asked. But Genji simply started to back away from her, causing her to stomp her foot on the ground from frustration. As Hana opened her mouth to ask him one more time, Genji flicked a switch against the wall and the compartment in the ceiling opened. A waterfall of balloons, confetti, and streamers fell onto the arcade below. All vivid shades of red, blue, and pink. Hana looked up at the ceiling and saw the large banner that Genji had made the night prior. Shock took over her as the room suddenly turned from a normal arcade to the most romantic thing she had ever seen. Caramel eyes began to well up and her hands clasped over her mouth.

“I… I got your card the other day. I loved it, thank you Hana. You don’t know how much it means to me. I… got you something as well.” He said as he reached into his back pack and pulled a present wrapped in red glittery paper. A white bow professionally wrapped on top of it. Genji walked over to her and handed her the gift, a loving smile and caring gaze held upon his face. All Hana could do was look up at Genji, holding the gift in her hands.

“It’s the 3DS you’ve been fighting for. Come on… we both know that it would take you a while to get those tickets.” He said with a quiet laugh. “Now come on, we have the whole arcade to ourselves… for as long as we want.” Extending his hand to her, he smiled widely one last time. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hana.” He said, staring down into her own eyes. She searched his gaze and tears started to stream down her cheeks. It was all too much compared to what she did. While she had gotten him a card, Genji went to great lengths to set up this perfect date for them. Placing her delicate hand in his strong grip, she spoke through her shaky voice.

“T_Thank… you, Genji.” She said, smile upon her face as she wiped away her tears. “Why would you do this for me?” she asked as she was lead to their favorite _Street Fighter_ game.

“You’re worth it, Hana.”

“But, Genji…” she protested, looking down at the still wrapped system in her hands.

“Believe me.” He reassured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I can’t accept this, Genji. It’s too much.”

“You can and you will.” A familiar smirk crossed his face as he pulled Hana closer to snatch her backpack from her shoulders. Taking game from her hands and slipping it in therebefore putting the pack on top of an unused arcade machine. Hana stared up at him with sparkling eyes before she jumped forward and hugged him as tightly as she could. Head nestling into his chest as they stood there, Genji taken by surprise by her actions.

“You’re not as big of a dork as I thought you were.” She said, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Setting her down on her feet, the two turned to the game in front of them and started their first of many gaming sessions of the night. Hours flew by as they moved from machine to machine, going through all of their favorites. _Street Fighter, Bubble Bobble, Time Crisis, TMNT, Pac-Man, Soul Calibur 2, Donkey King, all of them._ Together they dominated all of the high scores under the tag: **SHSB.** _Song Hana Shimada Genji_. The numbers present upon the leaderboards would be enough to make any gamer cry.

They eventually found themselves at the DDR Station and much to Hana’s surprise, Genji was fast on his feet. They started off as a team on the hardest song available and immediately, the wannabe ninja moved gracefully against the up-beat music. Hana was unable to keep up for too long and had to step away to catch her breath. She watched in amazement as Genji single handedly destroyed the top score that he set. Giggles escaped from her, hand coming to grasp at her chest as she watched her Genji swiftly hit each step with perfect timing.

The song came to an end and Genji struck the final pose with finesse. Hana clapped for him before bowing in his presence. “Oh Master Shimada, please teach your ways.” She said in a mocking tone. Genji happily accepted the praise and flexed his arms in a poor attempt to show off his muscles. The young girl rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Leaning against the bar of the machine, she glanced over at the clock and realized it was getting late. She didn’t want it all to end, however.

“It’s five now and I’m starving…” she groaned. “I should be getting home so I can make something to eat and work on homework.” She said with a saddened tone.

Genji’s face slowly changed from one of happiness to one of disappointment. Not having expected time to pass so suddenly. Hana tilted her head to the side, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Do you want to come over? I don’t live far and I can make us up some homemade ramen while we watch Naruto.” She said, clearly teasing him on the last part.

That wide smile of his reappeared once more, “Y-yea, I’d love to.” He said. Nerves settling in as he did not expect for Hana to invite him back to her apartment.

Hana nodded, walking over to retrieve her bag before looking out upon the sea of balloons and other decorations. “We should clean up first. Can’t leave it looking like this. Ohh, maybe I’ll take some home to.” She said, mumbling the last statement to herself.

Genji agreed to her terms and retrieved a few trash cans from the kitchen. The two went to work in quickly picking up the mess so that Genji’s boss wouldn’t shout at him or worse. Hana nabbed a few balloons and tied them to the key chains on her backpack. While they cleaned, she couldn’t help but look over at him and smile slightly. Genji would return each smile with a genuine smile of his own. It still seemed surreal to her that they were finally together.

As they continued to pick up, they soon came close together in their massive pile of streamers. Both reached for a small pile at the same time, their hands touching and in that moment, Hana blushed harder than ever. Immediately she ripped her hand away, shrinking back into herself. This was already one of the hardest things she already had to do, admitting her feelings was just not something she ever prepared for. Not to mention that to Genji’s knowledge, she never really had a real boyfriend before.

Genji worried about Hana, quickly he took care of the last pile of trash before standing up and offering a hand to Hana. He was one to always say how he was feeling and it was obvious of how he felt for Hana. But he knew that it would be best to allow her time to process it all. Hana reached up and grabbed hold of him, standing up and looking into his eyes once more. A gentle hand came to brush away some strands of her that covered her face, a smile present upon Genji’s face.

“Let’s get going and see what the great Master Chef Hana has to offer.” He said. She giggled and held tightly onto his hand as he lead her out of the arcade and towards his car. No evidence being left behind that there was ever a surprise Valentine’s Day celebration. Genji opened the passenger side of his car and Hana smiled. “Why thank you.” She said in a mocking regal tone. Genji soon joined her in the driver’s seat and were soon off down the road.

“I still can’t believe you did all of that for me. Thank you, Genji.” She said once more.

Genji faked a shocked expression as he briefly glanced at her, “A genuine thank you from Hana herself? Oh, I should be so honored.” He said. Hana playfully pushed him as she fished out her gift and finally unwrapped it. They both wanted to address what all of this meant for their relationship, but neither could bring themselves to say it. Hana needed time to calm down after her brief moment in the arcade and Genji was focused on not suddenly busting out the L-Word on the first date. It is how he felt, but he did not want to scare Hana too much by using it. The rest of the drive home was praising each other’s skills as well as planning their next arcade takeover. 

They both soon arrived at her apartment complex and the two walked hand in hand towards the stairs that lead up to her place. Suddenly, Genji stopped them both from going further and tugged Hana back to him. Confusion was evident on her face, but she remained happy within his grasp.

“Hana, today was honestly the best day of my life and it only keeps getting better.” He said.

“Genji… I…” she lost her words while she looked up at him. A hand reached under her chin and held her there.

“There’s something else I’ve been wanting to tell you. Something I should’ve said sooner.” He said. Her eyes searched his own, they practically sparkled with happiness. While on the outside she was as happy as can be, on the inside she was running through a thousand scenarios as to what his next words would be. She hoped to all power in the universe that he wouldn’t reject her, somehow that was still something she was afraid of despite everything they have been through on that day alone.

“Hana Song, my worthy adversary as well as my beautiful and charming companion. We’ve been through a lot when we first met and I am so happy to have had you present in my life. But I feel that… I’d want you around forever. Would you….do me the honor of being my Player 1?” he said, being as intentionally cheesy as he could be.

Immediately a blush fell over her cheeks, making them rosier than ever as he stared down at her. She was overcome with emotions, anxiety setting over her frame but she smiled anyways. “You are wise to choose me as your player one, it’s not safe to go alone.” She said with a wink, instinctively pulling him into an embrace.

She nestled her face into the warmth of his chest, reveling in how fit his form was yet how comfortable to hold onto he was. After a few moments they pulled away and gazed upon each other, noses just barely touching. Hana knew very well what she wanted and it appeared that was where it was going as Genji slowly leaned into her. She moved forward, getting on the tips of her toes as their lips met for the first time. It was explosion of feelings for both parties, finally coming to rise as they kissed on the stairs of her apartment. His lips were soft against her own; the affection holding passion as her arms tightened around his shoulders, while his strong hands held onto her tiny waist.

All good things must come to an end, however. The kiss being broken as she took a step back to catch her breath. Genji’s face was flushed as well while he looked upon her. “Wow.” He muttered with that goofy smile she had fallen for. Making her blush a little harder as she adjusted the straps of her bag. “Let’s head on up.” She suggested before they climbed the stairs to the third floor.

Approaching her door at the end of the hall, Hana got her keys from her bag and fumbled a little while trying to get the key in the hole. Never had she had a boy over before, let alone _her boyfriend_ , as such, the new experience was causing several nerves to rush throughout her body. The thought of dating someone who was older and a fourth year in college compared to her just barely starting out intimidated her, hoping that she could at the very least stand out to Genji. The door soon opened and she slid off her shoes once she stepped onto the mat. Genji proceeding to do the same while taking their bags and hanging them on a hook nearby.

“Make yourself at home!” she said, spinning around to face him with that smile of hers. She motioned towards her couch behind her before disappearing down the hall and into the kitchen. They were both starving and Hana wasn’t about to waste any time in preparing food. From her pantry, she pulled out a huge pack of ramen noodles along with some spices before putting the ramen into a pot. Next came six eggs from the fridge along with; green beans, peas, corn, and carrots to add a little extra flavor. The eggs went into a smaller pot to be hard-boiled while she focused on the vegetables. She minced the carrots, split the green beans, and cut the kernels off the corn before throwing them into the pot of warm water to let it boil. Just as she dropped everything, she quickly got out a pitcher of cold water. Pouring some into a cup, she brought it out to Genji who had sat down on the couch to look at some games he had picked out.

“Here.” She said, head tilted to the side, noticing that Genji was just as nervous to be there as she was. Genji looked back toward her and smiled, taking the glass into his hand. “Thank you, Master Chef Hana.” He said with a wink, immediately taking a sip of the cool refreshing water.

“I’m getting started on our food right now, won’t be long.” She said with a smile, quickly disappearing back into the kitchen. “Genji, feel free to play some games while you wait! I don’t mind!” she called from the kitchen, cutting in half the hardboiled eggs.

Genji was already far ahead of Hana, having turned on her PS4 to browse what she had installed. A massive collection was what he found, she basically had it all and he hadn’t even looked at the physical games on the shelf nearby. Settling for something decently entertaining, he launched _Rocket League_ and immediately got to destroying people online. Hana emerged from the hall a couple of minutes later and slowly sat down next to him, leaning her petite frame into the plush comfort of the couch. Looking over at him, she fiddled with the ends of her skirt as she tried to find the right words to say. Genji saw her reaction and quickly quit out from the game, wondering what could be wrong.

“Genji…” she whispered gently, biting her bottom lip. “Thanks for everything today, you didn’t have to do that. I feel like my gift was nothing compared to what you have me. An entire day doing what I love with the person I…” her words trailed off, pursing her lips to silence herself for a moment before continuing on. “… with you.” A warm smile crossed her lips, gazing into his loving eyes. “I am honored to be your player one.” Her words made his heart flutter, cheeks warming up once again.

He reached for her hand and held it in a gentle embrace, “Your gift was more than enough, Hana.” He said reassuringly, “Nothing else in this world would me as happy as I am now being with you.”

Hana smiled back at him, leaning closer to plant a kiss to his lips. She leaned into his frame for a moment, his hands wanting to reach and pull her closer. However, she pulled away before he got the chance and went back to the kitchen to stir their meal. The smell of ramen was filling the air, making both of their stomachs growl. “It’s almost done!” she sang, grabbing a couple of bowls and chop-sticks from the cabinet. Fingers tapping against the counter as she waited for their meal to finish. Time seemed to move at a snail’s pace, Hana losing herself in her thoughts for the briefest of moments. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump in place from the shock. Her nerves quickly relaxed when she felt his warm embrace, heart pounding as Genji peppered her neck with soft kisses. Hana hummed, fully relishing in the delight of being held by him. Unfortunately, all good things must come to and end. Lest their meal burn in front of them. “Genji, I need to pour our food for us.” Genji chuckled and freed her from his embrace before being handed a bowl of delightful ramen.

The two walked back out into the dining area, Genji’s mouth seemingly watering from the scent alone. Once the two seated themselves, Genji immediately took his chopsticks and grabbed massive bundle of noodles. He shoved the noodles into his mouth, eyes widening as the delectable flavor of her cooking radiated against his senses. “Holy f-, this is amazing, Hana!” he said after slurping up what he had in his mouth. Hana smiled, eating her meal not as ravenous as her partner. “Living alone has its benefits.” She teased. Their meal proceeded on into the night, topics of plans for the coming week, dates, and daily life were thrown about. At least as best as Genji could do with a full mouth. Hana simply held a loving gaze as she spoke with Genji, her mind still racing in trying to comprehend that this was all actually happening.

Eventually their meal came to an end and the two found themselves still lost in their conversation. Empty bowls stacked up on the edge of the table, a satisfied smile on Genji’s face as he had feasted on several bowls of the ramen Hana made. As they talked, Hana’s eyes widened out of nowhere and she bolted out of her chair to snatch her bag from the hook. “Crap! I need to finish my assignments!” she said in a panic, rushing back to the table and setting up a few books upon it.

Genji chuckled, standing and moving his seat over towards Hana. “How about I help? Then we can play some games once we finish?” he suggested, a big smile on his face. Hana smiled back and nodded, feeling a huge wave of relief that she wouldn’t be spending three hours on her assignments like she usually does. First on the list was college algebra, something Hana dreaded heavily. To Genji however, this was first grade stuff. With relative ease, Genji guided Hana through her assignment. Explaining the concepts and formats much more expertly than her own professors could do so. Her other assignments consisted of some advanced writing, biology, and some sociology. All of which Genji helped her as best he can, albeit he will admit that writing wasn’t his forte. Soon enough, the two wrapped up their work. Hana placing the books back into her bag with a profound smile. “Why aren’t you studying to be a scientist?” she asked teasingly. Genji shrugged, taking the empty plates into his grasp. “Computer programming interests me more, and the last thing I’d want is to do the one thing father kept hounding me to do.” Genji said, walking back towards the kitchen to clean up their mess.

Hana simply smiled, watching him disappear behind the door. The sound of rushing water faintly being heard as she took a seat on her couch. Her hands were somewhat trembling, but more so from being overjoyed rather than fear. A small laugh escaped her, wondering how she was able to win the heart of the arcade nerd. Pushing her thoughts aside, she proceeded to begin undoing her braid. Genji soon emerged from the hall, catching Hana in the process of tossing her hair back and running her hand through it. He smiled at her and leaned against the couch, her eyes trialing to look back up at him. “Wanna play a bit of co-op?” she asked, winking at him. Genji smirked, taking a seat next to her and planting a quick kiss on her lips. “I’d love to.” He said upon pulling away.

Hana smiled and handed him a controller. The two ventured off into various worlds, hectic kitchens where orders kept piling on, an apocalyptic landscape where they ran from herds of the undead, and lastly a test of skill in a science complex overseen by a cruel AI. Together they laughed, joked, and quipped their way to victory. Time seemingly progressing without their knowledge or care. Eventually the two tired out heavily, controllers being set back onto the coffee table in front of them. Genji let out a satisfied breath, glancing over at the clock to realize midnight had befallen them, yet he didn’t want to leave. Hana rested her head onto Genji’s shoulder, her hand intertwined with Genji’s. A tender kiss was placed on top of her head as they sat there, enjoying one another’s company. “Hana, today was the best day of my life. I am so happy I got to spend it with you and… I am honored to be your player two.” He said with a bit of a tease. She looked up him with her gleaming chocolate colored eyes, darkened gaze staring back down at her. A hand came to caress her cheek and the two leaned in close to one another. Their lips locked into a shared kiss that was so intense, quickly moving from something with affection to one of passion. Hands gently explored each other’s frame as they leaned into one another, before she suddenly climbed onto his lap slowly. Shuffling her pelvis against his, his strong digits curling around his hips while her hands went to his hair; stroking it slightly. Tongues swirled around each other in a lusty whirl before finally, the kiss broke and they stared at one another. Sparkling eyes filled with emotion, they both blushed and tried to catch their breath. She wanted this and so did he, it was clear to them both… yet it was too soon. Her name left his lips in warm breath, tempting her mind to move forward with it. She placed a digit against his lips, shaking her head. “… We should wait. It’s too soon…” she whispered before pulling away her hand and leaning in to kiss him one last time. Genji heavily understood the significance of what would have transpired, he was somewhat relieved that Hana stopped him before he took matters into his own hands. She proceeded to move off his lap and back onto the cushion next to him, brushing her hands through her hair as she glanced at the time. “I should be getting to sleep, Genji. I have class and you work in the morning.” She said, a slight nod of disappointment held onto her words.

Genji nodded and the two stood up from their seats, a mutual understanding as the two walked towards the door. Genji grabbed his bag, meeting Hana at the entryway where they kissed one last time. “I’ll see you tomorrow after class?” she was hopeful, smiling widely at him. “I’m looking forward to it.” He responded, knowing fully well he’d see her at his job once she got out. With that, he was out the door and off to his car in the lot below. Hana closed the door behind him, already missing him tremendously but the thought of seeing him after classes excited her to no end. She skipped to her bedroom and fell onto her bed, hugging a bunny pillow with a smile. It had been such a tremendous day for them both, finally she was dating her best friend and it filled her to the brim with joy. Sleep consumed her, a smile ever-present upon her visage as she nodded off.

Morning soon arrived and Hana was up and ready to tackle the day. She went about her usual routine, picking out the perfect clothes for the day. She settled on a pair of pink shorts, a white tank top underneath her classic bunny cardigan, and some slip-on shoes. Grabbing her bag, she ran out the door and went to class. The day was long and Genji was constantly on her mind, her notes threatening to change into what she was thinking instead of what was being taught. Some drawings soon found their way onto her pages, consisting of cartoon images of them both with hearts surrounding it. Eventually it all came to an end, and Hana could be more relieved. Much like the day before, she ran to see him as fast as she could. Hopping onto the subway which brought her to the station that would lead to the arcade, pushing past several people to get there in time. The arcade was soon in sight as she rushed down the sidewalk, she could tell that it would be a busy day as the lot was packed with cars. Sure enough, as she reached the door she saw a crowd of people having fun inside the arcade and Genji was clearly hard at work trying to keep up with the demand. She slipped inside and found their favorite Street Fighter machine, deciding to play a few matches while she waited for him to go on break.

Genji had saw her enter and snake her way through the ocean of people. He smiled inwardly and returned to working the counter, wishing that he could catch a break soon and get over to Hana. His morning had gone as normal as it could be, save for the fact that he awoke with a massive smile on his face and was eager to head to his job. After all, what he was looking forward to finally arrived. His boss had returned from his trip, much to Genji’s surprise. Something seemed off with Mr. Wilheml, as it seemed he was aware of what transpired in the arcade and had a beaming smile when he spoke with Genji. Eventually, Genji was able to go on break and immediately he went to find his girlfriend. Sure enough, she was still on the Street Fighter machine. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she finally saw him approaching her from the small crowd. Hana turned to meet him, slipping her arms around his shoulder to pull herself up for a kiss. Lips meeting in passion for a moment before she whispered to him, “Missed you, weeb.” She grinned and pinched his cheeks. “So what’s on the agenda for today? You get off in a couple of hours right?” she asked. Genji stroked her hair as he lovingly gazed down upon her, “After work, I was thinking we’d head to mu place and play a few games. Maybe catch an episode or two of some show I really want to show you and… a few other things.” He said with a wink.

Hana nodded and motioned for the machine before them. An obvious invitation for a quick match. Genji accepted and the two locked themselves into a battle. Try as he might, Genji could not avenge Chun’Li from his defeat last time and was tossed around into a major defeat. Hana laughed and celebrated, before Genji was called back to his job. His break being cut short, he simply pulled her into a hug and went back to work. Hana sighed and proceed to play several more games while she waited for Genji to finish his shift. At some point she drew a small audience of teenagers as she showed off her skills in Time Crisis, upon completing the level she smiled to see the scores her and Genji made still holding the top score. She looked over to see Genji hard at work at the counter, feeling ever so lucky to be able to call him her boyfriend. Slowly, she walked over to him and leaned on the counter. “About ready to go? I’m hungry, feed me!” she playfully whined, tilting her head as she spoke to him.

Genji laughed as he finished wiping down his counter, tossing the dirty rag into a bin afterwards. “There’s this awesome sushi place near my apartment. They also make chicken rolls if that’s more your thing.” He said with a smile. Grabbing his bag, he lead Hana out of the arcade and towards his car. The rest of the day went as smoothly as either of them would hope to do. Picking up two take out trays of sushi and a few rolls for good measure. The two arrived at Genji’s apartment complex, a place Genji never really thought of in terms of specialty. His living room was somewhat smaller than what Hana was living in, the kitchen a ways down the hall with no real dining room set up. Tucked away at the very end of the hall was Genji’s quarters, a place Hana wondered what it would look like. As the two entered the abode, Hana gazed around the central room. A large flat screen TV set up against the wall with a pair of couches focusing upon it. A small CD shelf was adorned with various games and music albums, his consoles set up right underneath the TV on the TV stand. It was simplistic yet somehow she wasn’t too surprised this is how Genji kept his place.

The night progressed, their food practically vanishing within the first few minutes of their TV viewing. Some help with Hana’s work was done throughout the show, much to Genji’s amusement. Once they freed her from the shackles of work, gaming took control over their night. Launching them into several adventures and bombastic battles as the eye can see. Hours passed and soon enough, Genji and Hana found themselves with lips locked passionately against one another. A movie playing quietly in the background while the two lovers held each other tightly in their embrace.

Hands explored one another diligently, but it never went further than gentle touching. Genji respected her wishes upon waiting and tried his hardest to keep things from intensifying. The two finally pulled away, gasping for air and faces flushed a deep shade of red. They stared at one another, greatly enjoying each other’s presence and the situation they found themselves in. Eventually it was time for Hana to head on home, to which Genji happily drove her to. Alas, it was there upon her doorstep where the two finally exchanged numbers, Hana laughing nervously at the fact that it took them so long. One last kiss was shared before they departed, ever so waiting until they can see each other again.

Over the course of the following two months, things progressed at a smooth and fantastic rate for the two. They spend nearly everyday together; hanging out at his job, taking walks through the city, shopping dates. Anything really, they set their minds out to do, they were inseparable. All they wanted was to be near one another, growing closer and closer as a couple. Then came a day where Hana invited Genji to stay over at her house for the night. She was lost in thought, playing with her hair as she spoke with Genji about her day. When suddenly she let it out that he should come over and stay. To her surprise, Genji agreed and said he would be over once he cleaned himself up after work.

Now she awaited inside her home, pacing around her living room with a hand to her chin. She was dressed in a pair of bunny printed shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair put up into little buns on top of her head. Thoughts in a swirl as she didn’t know what to expect. She couldn’t quite point out if she was having second thoughts or not. Having Genji over for the night excited her to no avail. They could stay up all night, gaming, chatting, reading, anything. She didn’t have to worry about classes as it was now the weekend, so the only thing to their limits was imagination. But she was worried, what if he didn’t show? What if they weren’t ready for sleeping together in the same bed? Her thoughts began nagging at her that perhaps they weren’t that couple just yet. What if it lead to… sex? Hana’s cheeks reddened. Of course she had thought about it a lot, she wanted it… more so than she would care to admit. However, due to the matter of the subject she never once brought it up ever since that first night she brought Genji home.

The young gamer continued to pace around the room. So lost in thought that she failed to hear the door open. Genji gently set his duffle bag on the floor, slipping out of his shoes as quietly as he could. He was already dressed for the occasion; a t-shirt that held a dragon like design upon it’s back and a pair of dark gray lounge pants. If anything, it seemed he had rolled out of bed and drove his way here. Genji smiled at seeing Hana pacing, soft hums escaping her and she has still yet to notice the man standing in her dining room.

Genji closed the gap and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Alarming Hana to his presence, her heart racing as she thought some intruder had entered her abode. A sigh of relief escaped her as she stared into the reassuring gaze of the man she fell for. “I’m not interrupting some ritual, am I?” Genji teased. Hana rolled her eyes and gently punched his arm.

“Everything alright, Hana?” he asked her. Hana nodded and leaned against the couch behind her.

“Y-yea, it’s nothing.” She reassured, keeping as calm as she could. Genji smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading towards the door to retrieve his bag.

“I’ve got quite the collection for us tonight.” He said, pulling out several DVD cases along with some thumb drives that contained even more. “Or we can just slip to the games.” He said with a laugh, setting down the bag once more.

Genji handed her the DVD’s for viewing and took a seat on the couch. Hana simply placed the DVDs back in his back and leapt onto the couch seat next to him. He jumped slightly at seeing Hana move so quickly next to him and it was clear she wasn’t done yet. Arms grabbed him by the shoulders and she pulled himself into his frame. Lips meeting each other once again. Holding one another in a tight embrace. She pulled away and smiled lovingly, pressing a thumb against his lips. “I guess I can kick your sorry butt in a few games.” She teased.

Genji smirked, “Care to make a wager out of it?”

“And who gets what? A kiss for the winner?”

Genji chuckled, “That seems like everyone is a winner either way.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Hana cooed.

They separated once more and each took a controller. The PS4 booting up and launching themselves into yet again another gaming journey! Various matches were played within every fighting game Hana had at her disposal. Marvel v Capcom, Injustice, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter. They played it all for hours on end. Each round ending mostly in Hana’s favor with Genji winning a few others. Neither really kept their makeshift wager, at least after the first few matches.

Hours trickled away, the two fighters growing exhausted from their session. The clock’s arms had long since crossed midnight, yet while the two were tired of gaming… they had yet to tire out physically. As the menu laid upon the character select screen of Street Fighter, Genji turned to Hana and offered her a challenge.

“How’s about this… best of 3… loser gives the winner a massage?” he suggested.

Hana rolled her eyes, “You strained yourself again today, didn’t you?” she berated.

“W-what… no. Maybe.” Genji teased, “Come on… what do you say?”

Hana smiled, “Sure… but you best give me the world’s best massage when we’re done.” She said confidently. She moved her cursor to select Cammy while Genji selected Chun-Li. With a smirk from the professional gamer, she selected a random stage and they were thrust into their crazy wager battle.

The battle kicked off, Genji going all out with his combos. Landing every kick, grab, chain combo in fluid sequence. Hana had trouble keeping up, being tossed for a loop at Genji’s sudden forcefulness. The first match ended with Genji’s favor, but Hana was more than prepared. Round two kicked off and Hana launched an all out offensive. She juggled Genji with an intensity he has ever seen. Not even allowed to catch a break and land a hit. The match ended with Hana’s favor. Stakes were on the line, the next match was just as intense and ended with Hana’s victory. Genji could feel himself slipping, not that he cared if he had to give Hana a massage. It was more so wanting to beat Hana at Street Fighter at least once. Round four arrived, game point if Hana were to win. Genji once again took initiative and managed to secure a victory.

Two to two, winner takes all. The fight is well under way, Genji’s health bar progressively getting smaller and smaller. Hana’s was well at half point, no doubt victory about to be secured for her. But Genji did not let up, managing to tech a move that would have ended his career right there, he began his comeback. Locking her into a grab, he tossed her around kick after kick. His abilities surpassed her own and with one last kick, Hana’s health bar reached zero. Genji stretched his arms up in a victorious manner, proud to have been able to beat her at long last. Hana couldn’t help but smile stupidly at seeing him in this state. Nodding her head, she stood and took her hand within hers. “Let’s get to that massage… shall we?” she said quietly, Genji giving her a funny look but he obliged.

She lead him down the hall and into her bedroom, a place that he had never been to. The white door opened, Hana pulling him into her sanctuary. A room of light pink and white, filled with various figures from video games and anime. The bed sheets a simplistic white with a small design of the bunny she wore along the trim. It was all well organized and not too over the top, though some of her usual plush animals had been put away for this very night.

Hana tugged him towards the bed, turning to face him as she backed towards it. Tilting her head slightly, she sat down on the bed and pulled Genji into a gentle kiss. Her teeth gently nibbling at his bottom tier. A soft purr left her lips as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him onto the sheets as she laid down on her back. He willingly followed, hands holding onto her waist with interests. Their kiss intensifying as tongues glided along each other even as their bodies rolled onto their sides. They laid there for a moment, staring at one another with smiles ever present. “I… guess I should get to that massage.” She teased after pulling away from his lips. Pinching his cheek as she sat up, motioning for him to follow suit.

Genji laid flat on his stomach, his face slightly stoic as nerves ran through his being. Hana got on her knees, legs situating on each side of Genji’s body. Her hands grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, nonchalantly removing it with a tug. This surprised Genji tremendously, being forced out of his shirt and seeing it tossed onto the floor. Soon, he relaced as he felt a pair of dainty hands begin to apply light pressure upon his shoulders. Digits rolled over the flesh in small circles, massaging and caressing in unison.

“I’m… glad you are here with me, Genji.” She spoke behind him. “I’ve enjoyed these few months a lot… I never knew what to expect from my first boyfriend, but… I guess picking the arcade nerd wasn’t a bad choice after all.” She said smiling, continuing to work on his tense shoulders. Even though she couldn’t see it, Genji held a happy smirk upon his face. Hana took a moment to think on her next words, they were on the tip of her tongue but she grew more and more nervous to actually speak them. She knew though, that she was ready. This was the right time.

“And though the kissing has been wonderful, spectacular even, and all the time we spend is great… whether it’s gaming or watching stuff… I’m ready for something… more.” She whispered against his ear, a furious blush coming over the apples of her cheeks. She’d finally said it, though with a bit of sugar coating. Genji knew significantly well what she meant, his face having turned a deep shade of red as well. The massaging stopped and Genji shuffled in his place, turning over to look at Hana with a shocked expression.

“You serious, Hana?” he asked. She nodded slowly, her hands placing themselves in her lap with a bit of embarrassment. It was difficult for her to tell if he was excited, happy, or confused as he stared back at her. She brought her hands up to her face and covered it. “I’m sorry, Genji.” She groaned. “I didn’t mean to make this awkward.” Genji took hold of her hands and moved them away from her face, a loving gaze meeting her own. “Don’t be.” He said. “I want this too.” He reassured.

For the first time, she was staring at him shirtless. Her face growing red as she felt embarrassed as to how much she liked it. “Really?” she spoke up. “Really.” He said once more, a genuine smile on his face as a hand came to touch her jawline in a gentle manner. Hana leaned into his touch, looking at him with desire. Within a second, they both leaned towards the other and kissed again. This time holding more passion, more desire as her arms slid around his neck. She began to lean back into the pillows and Genji followed with interest. Tongues dancing and pelvises touching as he positioned himself between her legs. With a gentle touch, a hand slide down his back and over the muscle; caressing him as her other hand held his bicep. She groaned longingly into the kiss as she felt his hand run along her exposed thigh; grazing the smooth flesh. This was it, this was the moment they had both been waiting for. However, the silence around them was threatening to drive Hana crazy, so she pulled away from Genji’s face motioning for him to give her a moment as she reached for the beside table.

Her hand delved into her drawer and pulled out a remote, pressing a few buttons to spur her stereo awake and begin playing some Korean pop music into the air. Soft notes of love-lost teenagers swept around them as she tossed the remote to the floor, immediately putting her interest back into Genji. He leaned into her neck, finding her sweet spot as he nibbled and kissed her skin. Her lips cooing for him before biting her lip. If this was any indication of how the night was going to go, she held high hopes for it no matter how inexperienced she was.

Genji was intent on making the night something to remember. By no means was he an expert, but he was far from inexperienced. He pressed forward on his assault on her neck, their frames pressed close together and feeling every detail of one another. Excitement coursed through his being, his lower region swelling as a result. Every movement he made caused him to press his erection into her pelvis, small gasps escaping Hana each time she felt it. His assault on her neck came to an end, leaning away from her and staring down into her gaze. He took her hand into his own and pulled her into a sitting position, where he quickly gave her a peck on the lips. Digits crawled down her small frame, hooking onto the bottom of her tank top before pulling it over her head and tossing it across the room where it landed on top his shirt. Her chest was exposed to him, covered in a white colored bra much to Genji’s dismay.

Instinctively, Hana covered her chest with her arms. Her face growing darker and darker as Genji stared on. He smiled at her and caressed the side of her cheek, briefly moving his digits to run through a small portion of her hair. The hand trailed from her head and down towards her chin, where he proceeded to pull her attention back towards him. “You’re perfect to me, Hana.” He whispered. She appeared shocked to hear those words come from his mouth, eyes searching deep within his darkened gaze. Her body relaxed, arms dropping before coming to wrap around his shoulders once more. Genji wrapped his hands along her waist as she came to kiss his bare chest, a hand coming down to tug at his lounge pants.

Genji pulled away once more, grabbing onto his pants and helping Hana slid them off with ease. They too soon joined the pile of close that was forming on the floor. His briefs did not hold back on showing off the tent that had formed within them, catching Hana by surprise and biting her lip. Suddenly, Hana proceeded to do the same. She shuffled rather quickly to remove her shorts, tossing them aside as she now sat completely vulnerable. White pair of thin panties covering her most private of areas. They stared at one another, gawking over each other’s appearances. Hana grabbed Genji’s hand and once again, she laid back against the pillows. Genji crawled over her form, like an animal hunting it’s prey. He closed the gap as he reached her face, cupping her cheek as they dove into one more deep kiss, his erection pressing against her smooth stomach and her hands coming up once again to explore his flesh. However, she was stopped as Genji pulled away and rubbed his thumb along her lips. Her breathing was shaking, her body slightly trembling form her nerves. His hand took hers in a warm embrace, fingers interlocking as he reassured her that it would all be alright.

Genji intently stared down at her with a smile, but he knew that if there was any doubt within her mind, he should say something. “We can stop if-“

“No… k-keep going.” She interrupted.

He nodded, his hand leaving hers as he came to run his digits along her own flesh. Her body felt soft and warm to the touch, her body tingling with excitement as she felt Genji trail his digits along her stomach and towards her lower body. Digits hooked onto the strings of her panties and began to slowly pull them down. Lips came to kiss her stomach, peppering her in a loving manner repeatedly. After a short moment, he pulled away and slid her panties off her body. Discarding it into the large pile below. His eyes came to look upon her exposed womanhood, Hana’s face turning as red as can be as she looked upon Genji’s eyes staring at her.

A rough hand grazed along her thigh, digits slightly dipping into her smooth skin. Almost painfully, Genji slowly leaned downward to Hana’s womanhood. Soon hovering over her pink slit. Warm breathing bombarded her skin, sending light tingles throughout her body. Without a second thought, Genji planted a kiss onto her clit… but his lips did not pull away. He began suckling upon her button, tongue swirling around the area as his hands came to grip her thighs. Hana began letting out sharp breaths, a hand coming to grasp at his green hair while the other hand reached to interlock fingers with one of his free hands. Quiet sweet moans poured out from the gamer girl, feeling Genji’s tongue move around her swollen button in ways she would never imagine. He continued to suckle upon her button, moving his tongue lower to try and tease her as best he can. Wanting to up the ante, Genji pulled away and brought his hand closer to her waiting core. Thumb brushing quickly over her clit before he took two fingers and gently prodded at her womanhood.

Gently, he slowly pushed his digits inside of her. A much louder moan escaping her mouth, her hand coming to cup her mouth to muffle herself. Genji smirked upon hearing her spur out such a harmonious noise, now determined to bring her to her peak. In and out they slid, two digits coating themselves in her arousal. Hana tossed her head back and began moaning in ecstasy, never having experienced pleasure like that in her lifetime. Lips continued to kiss and suckle upon her clit while his fingers worked their magic on the inexperienced gamer below him. His digits went as deep as they could go, pressing past her fierce grip. He curled his fingers upward, wanting to search for her most sensitive of spots. With eyes shut and mouth agape, Hana let out melodious moans for her lover. Her mind a swirl of emotions, words unable to be formed coherently. She gasped his name, goading him to continue at his pace. Genji happily obliged, upping up the intensity of his lips upon her skin. He struggled to keep a steady pace, not wanting to go too fast or too slow. However, in that moment, he curled up his fingers once more in such a way that caused Hana to let out her first of many fiercest cries of pleasure.

“Genji!” she cried as her peak overcame her, causing her body to writhe beneath his touch. Thighs quivered, her womanhood pulsed, and she let out a few groans before she placed a hand over her mouth. Fierce blush touched her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath, the waves of pleasure crashing over her lithe frame while Genji attempted to lick her clean of his handiwork. As she tried to calm down, Genji slowly moved from her inner thighs to lay beside her among the pillows. They stared at one another for a few minutes, eyeing with such a loving gaze. Hana reached over to Genji with a delicate touch and ran her fingers down his slim build, curling over his side as she looked over his frame; eyes settling on the arousal between his legs under the boxers. She knew she wanted to make him feel good, just as much as he had done for her. While she may be inexperienced, she was not ignorant and knew what men liked. Placing an elbow onto the bed, she propped herself up and leaned over him. With a kiss to the lips, she whispered in a low, sultry tone against his jaw, “Allow me to return the favor.” The look on his face said all she needed to know, anticipation and lust. Lifting herself up fully, she sat down upon his waist and began to kiss down his torso; hands trailing lines as she went.

Finally, she reached those pesky boxers, digits hooking onto the hem as she began to tug them down slowly over his hip bones. Her hands scooped around the top of the cloth enclosing his manhood, Genji catching his breath as he felt her delicate hands upon him. The cloth was pulled forward and down, letting his length spring forward. She stopped completely in her movements as she studies his arousal for a moment, surprised and also excited for what was to come. Caramel brown hues gazed up at him, gauging his reaction; a smirk crossing Genji’s lips as he looked upon her. Tugging the briefs down the rest of the way, she tossed them to the side. As she removed the last piece of clothing from him, he moved upward to her and unhooked her bra. It slid down her arms, carefully being removed and flicked away. Hana sat naked on his thighs, cheeks flushed as she let him look upon her with such appreciation for her body. Genji couldn’t help but be caught in awe as he stared at her, never having seen such a more beautiful and perfect woman. Her breasts a perfect size for him to cup in his hands, smooth stomach, and such a luscious glow to her overall self. Hana bit her lip and shuffled down further until Genji’s length was in distance of her mouth.

Placing her digits at the base of his shaft, she parted her plush lips; inhaled and allowed him to enter the warm confides of her mouth. She took only the tip at first, swirling her tongue over the salty tip and suckling. Genji began to let out low moans and grunts, a hand coming to run through Hana’s hair. She had only just begun and already he was in space. Fingers stroked his length a few inches at a time as her mouth moved downwards. Applying pressure with her lips, she began to pick up a steady rhythm, tongue gliding along the underside of his manhood. A few moans escaped her mouth, rumbling against the sensitive flesh. Her name left Genji’s lips several times, his eyes looking down and locking with Hana’s; never would he ever have thought to be in such a position with her. The stroking, teasing, and licking all went on for a few minutes as she stroked his thigh with her free hand.

As she played with his manhood, she couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have him actually nestled within her; to feel as connected as one while pleasure coursed through their bodies. The very thought of that had her heated and already excited for what was to come in their near future, but the way he pulsed within her mouth and the taste of pre-cum hitting her tongue informed her that maybe she should stop her efforts before she brings their fun to an early end. Genji was a groaning mess, a firm grip upon the sheets as his hands formed a fist. He was pumping his hips gently to match her motions, making it clear what he wanted. However, Hana held other plans. Slowly she pulled her mouth off of him, her hand stroking a few more times before she placed both hands on her hips.

“I’m glad, I’m doing this with you.” She whispered as she crawled up his form. Hands touched his cheeks and she leaned in to kiss him with renewed passion, teeth gently nipped his bottom tier and gave it a tug. Eyes shifted to glance at the end table by her bed, she raised an index finger to him. “I’m not on birth control yet… but I have some condoms from University, they kind of give them out.” She laughed, leaning over and pulling one out of the drawer. Genji watched with intent, a smile ever present upon his face. He cupped her cheek as he watched her trying her best to unwrap the condom. As if it were in a marathon, his heart began to race. Anticipation threatening to overwhelm him, wanting her just as much as she wanted him. Hana succeeded in freeing the condom, unrolling he end and sitting back on his thighs. She placed it over his length and slid it down delicately, digits feeling his cock in full detail; a gasp escaping her as her own heart rocketed in her chest.

With Genji prepared, she tossed the wrapper to the side and slowly pulled him up before she moved her pelvis over his shaft; his head parted her folds as she let out a groan. Hands found themselves on his shoulders, gripping tightly and pulling hm close. Breasts pressed against his chest, his hands grasping her hips and helping her to guide her down his shaft one slow thrust at a time. There was some pain, like a soft burn, but they were taking it slow. Various moans and groans emanated from the pair, more so for Hana. She buried herself in Genji’s neck, holding him with a vice grip as she was thoroughly filled by his length. The sheer tightness of her womanhood threatening to throw Genji over his edge immediately, but he carefully slid in and out from he; parting her walls every single time. Hana pulled away, planting delicate kisses all over his face before looking into his eyes. She glanced down to their connecting point, a smile appearing on her face with slight tears of joy forming within her eyes.

“Hana…” Genji moaned, taking a hand to wipe the tears from her face. She pulled him in for one more passionate kiss, Genji’s hands gliding along her wasit and back; attempting to feel her form as much as he could. They pulled away, lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes. Hana did not know how to react as she stared back, her mind wiped after having taken him within herself. Genji smiled back and took the lead, leaning into her neck and nibbling her skin. Hands grasping her plush rear and lifting her along his shaft while he moved his hips to match his movements. An erotic wet sound filled the room every time his hips would meet hers, his cock massaging her insides in such a way she never felt.

At first there were a few awkward movements between the two as they attempted to find a steady rhythm. But soon enough Genji had managed to find himself in a perfect pace. Several moans and names were called out from them both, holding each other close in their sitting position. She gazed up at him with such desire, her hands caressing his cheeks before firmly grasping his arms. The bed rocked along with their gentle movements, headboard tapping against the wall whenever she was filled by him. Genji lowered himself to her collarbone, peppering her skin with kisses as their movements grew in intensity. Her legs wrapped around his waist, parting her thighs even more to allow for Genji to push more of his length inside her and deeper. A hand cupped her breast, mouth soon joining to begin kissing and suckling her plushy mound. Hana bucked and moaned beneath his movement, back arching as their intimate lovemaking carried on.

Nails dug into Genji’s back, Hana’s moans escalating into shouts of pure ecstasy. Genji smiled and moaned for her, trailing his kisses towards her chin and cheeks. His digits explored her body like it were clay, sinking into her smooth skin; admiring her in a way Hana grew to love immensely. A light coat of sweat had appeared upon them both, the warm glow from the bedroom lamp reflecting off their skin. Their shadow being cast onto the wall and sensually displaying their acts. Hana’s moans continued to escalate further, her walls pulsating rapidly; drawing Genji in further. She soon became undone, screaming Genji’s name as her walls clamped down around his cock, desperate to milk him for all he’s worth. Genji held her close, easing his hips to a slower pace. However, Hana pushed against him as she road her orgasm, causing Genji to fall on his back and take Hana with him. Laying flat against him, Hana continued to ride the waves of pleasure and began to kiss Genji’s face ferociously. Their lips soon found one another and were once again exploring one another, tongues battling it out to feel much more than before. She soon pulled away, gasping for breath as the movements came to a halt.

Genji was a breathing mess, but still had yet to reach his own peak. Hana knew this very well and was determined to make sure that he did. She caressed his cheek and smiled down at him, eyes gleaming as her hands moved to place themselves on his chest. “Relax…” she cooed as she noticed Genji ready to move them into another position. He understood what she wanted to do and nodded, nestling against the damp sheets and letting his hands run up her smooth stomach and towards her breasts once more. Hana moaned, her hands moving along his arms and grasping his hands while Genji massaged her breasts. Hips remained motionless but connected; she waited for her energy to fully recover. A sharp gasp escaped her as Genji pinched her nipples, a smirk upon her face as her hands left his and came up to undo the messy buns atop her head. She shook her head and freed her damp hair, strands falling down upon her back and in front of her face. Blowing away the strands covering her eyes, she smirked down at him once more.

Hana took a moment to admire how Genji looked beneath her, finding him to appear incredibly handsome and no doubt Genji was thinking something similar about her. His usual spiky green hair was tussled with sweat, dark eyes reading into the chocolate pools of her own. A hand of his came to brush a few wet locks away from her face that she failed to clear. “Genji…” she whispered, taking his hand within hers. She brushed her digits against his lips and looked at him with such loving admiration, before she slowly lifted herself up on his hips and fell back down with a wet smack. With a hand on her hip and the other within her grasp, Genji braced her movements as they began to find their rhythm once more. She bounced along his length, causing her breasts and thighs to jiggle with each movement. Hana moaned for him each time his crown hit her cervix, the feeling of fulfillment long since reached.

With each thrust, Genji too let out a noise of pleasure. Letting her know he was enjoying every single bit of what she was doing to him. She watched his features contort as the sensation watched over him. His body tensed as his breathing became more labored, she could only assume from there that he would be finding his own crescendo soon and she would be there coaxing him through it. Tipping her head back, she raised her hips and came crashing back down; pumping him vigorously as her inner walls clung to him with need. “Genji.” She whimpered out again, biting her own lip to stifle the noises she was emitting. Genji let his hands explore her body as she kept furiously bouncing upon his length. Attemtping to cup and massage her breasts as they bounced, his gaze mesmerizing to the sight. Digits sunk into her skin continuously getting tighter as he felt his peak approaching. “Hana… Hana!” Genji cried out for her, causing a smirk to cross Hana’s plush tiers for the briefest of moments.

“Hana… Hana! I’m going… to cum!” he warned her, the memory of the preparations form earlier vanishing from his mind. His words only spurred Hana to bring about his peak as expertly as she could. She began to slam onto him with vigor, walls tightly hugging his length, her moans reaching their max in volume. With one last forceful slam, she tilted her head back again and screamed with pleasure. Eyes rolled back in her head, whimpers of pleasure soon replacing that of her scream. A large rush of her juices coated his cock and thighs, before leaking onto the sheets below. In the midst of her orgasm, her movements stopped completely as her walls pulsed violently around his cock. “f-fuck… Hana1” Genji moaned. “Genji… cum on me.” Hana requested, desperate to see Genji reach his peak. Genji’s cock twitched violently inside of her, his peak already about to tip over. Genji leaned up as quickly a he could, taking Hana into his arms and he spun them around. She lay flat on her back, skin covered in sweat and flushed. Heavy breaths escaping them and her eyes wide and excited. Genji pulled out from Hana, insatiable moans escaping the girl. He removed the condom from his cock and from his crown, a massive rush of his seed was released. It shot out onto her breasts with a force like no other, before the rest covered her stomach. “Hana! Hana…” Genji moaned as he rode his orgasm above her. Hana moaned with satisfaction, feeling the warm sensation upon her skin. “Mmm…” Hana cooed, closing her eyes and letting her hands trail along her body. Inadvertently smearing more of her body.

With heavy breaths, Genji collapsed next to Hana. His body shaking from the euphoria. Hana turned her head to look at Genji and smiled once more, “Wow… that was… wow…” Hana whispered. They lay there for a short while, still staring at one another with a fierce passion in their eyes. Genji soon stood up and quickly made his way not the bathroom of her room, bringing out a couple of spare towels for them. They proceeded to clean themselves up as best they could before they laid back down onto the bed, completely satisfied with one another. They gazed once more at one another, Genji caressing her cheek. “Hana Song…” he whispered, “You are my everything…” he said, kissing her lips passionately. “Neoneun naui salang-iya.” Hana whispered back to him, a furious blush appearing on the apples of her cheeks. “Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.” Genji whispered back, his heart leaping in his heart. “Good night, Hana.” “Good night, weeb.” Hana said with a smirk. They shared another kiss before Genji turned off the lights, snuggling close to one another as they pulled the sheets over them. The night had reached its end, both happier than they ever have been. Both now looking forward to what the future may hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first posting to this site. This work was co-written by my partner, WarBy Numbers. They are not present on the site, but I have gotten their permission to post this. Do leave your thoughts as to what you thought of the story! I can't wait to keep posting more of our works for all of you to read!


End file.
